Noir
Noir ( ノワール, Nowaru) or code name Sorceress '''is a female Spirit who was a timid child/student at Raizen High School. When she wanted to oppress all of her fears, she accepted a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Appearance Noir has a mature, yet delicate appearance. She has long, white luscious hair that goes down to her knees. She has white bangs that go all the way to her eyebrows and a side bang that goes all the way to her torso. After becoming a spirit, her eyes became a light pink to make it a source of her power. In Raizen High School, she often wears all black instead of wearing her school uniform. Although is not allowed to wear other clothing, she wears as much black as she can. In her Spirit Form, Noir resembles a dark priest which resembles her to be a demon, with crimson flashing colored eyes. She wears an over sized hood from her head all the way to her hips. In her Inverse Form, Noir resembles a slender, timid, grown woman with an evil aura around herself. She wears a black gown with faux fur around her neck. She has long, black hair that goes all the way to her ankles with two side bangs that have a ball at the end of her bangs. Personality Noir has a shy personality when she talks to new people. Since people underestimate Noir, she tends to be too self aware in her surroundings. When the Sephira Crystal was summoned at her presence, she boldly accepts the power of a Spirit. After she has claimed the crystal, her confidence has been uprising due to her able to use her powers to oppress the fears that she has. Gaining Spirit Powers gave Noir access to complex overlays of knowledge and magic which makes her intelligence improve a lot. History Noir was always a timid child growing up because she did not know who her parents are. Up until that day, she has been silent for her whole life. Her past memories seemed to be a blur to her, since she has flashbacks about her memories with her older sister and her parents. In her school life, she was a quiet student. She would often times eat by herself, because no one would sit next to her during lunch. When people approach her, they would sense a negative vibe from her and people would back away from her. Noir did not people to be afraid of her, so she claims that she wanted to get out of school for good. When she was walking out at night, she noticed that three men were following her. She panicked and ran quickly as possible. When Noir attempted to run away, the men managed to capture her. When Noir was about to be assaulted by the men, a Sephyir Crystal floated onto Noir's palm of her hands. Noir accepted the Sephyir Crystal and her eyes became dark. Noir finally had power to finally defend herself from the bad. However, when she called upon her Angel, she had an evil vibe. As the men backed off from Noir, she started to kill the men with her magical attacks and became a Haunting Spirit. After all the ruckus has happened, she promised herself that she will no longer make her fear oppress her, rather than destroy it all. Powers & Abilities Spirit Form * '''Soul-self/Astral projection: Noir is able to manifest a darker side of herself, though she is able to control it herself. These manifestations can take the form of astral projection; her astral body appears demonic and able to physically interact with people.Her dark soul seems to work independently and seems to know things she doesn't as in the premiere it was able to warn Noir that she was in danger and should run. * Umbrakinesis: Through her darker side, Noir has the power to create and control the element of darkness. After some practice on her own, she was able to control it. * Biokinesis: Through her astral form, Noir was able to kill someone by liquefying every organ in his body. She has also shown to reverse her healing powers on individuals that she had previously healed. * Telekinesis: Noir has demonstrated the ability to telekinetic-ally move objects or other individuals without physically touching them. Her telekinetic powers have been able to throw people across rooms and lock doors into place, keeping strong individuals from entering. As well as being able to shatter all the windows of the cars in a parking lot when angered. ** Telekinetic blasts: Noir is able to exert enough telekinetic force to form a powerful blast of concussive force, capable of destroying a part a convent with relative ease. * Telepathy: '''Noir has the ability to feel what others think and manipulate people's emotions as well. She uses this as a primary weakness when she fights her enemies. '''Angel: Nyx (ナイックス, Naikkusu) Weapon: Black infused energy Astral Dress: Kaosu no tanjō (カオスの誕生, lit. , "The Birth of Chaos" ) In Spirit Form, Noir uses black liquid energy to attack her enemies from a far and use hands movements to attack and defend for herself and her comrades. When her enemies try to attack her, she uses fear manipulation, projection magic, and telekinesis to fend off her opponents. Her Angel, Nyx, is the black infused liquid energy herself. She is the black liquid energy that was supposed to be a mighty sword for Noir to use. However, she turns into black liquid to channel herself into Noir. Her powers are strong enough to break force fields with ease. Nyx '''can be shaped and used in different situations. '''Nyx has been used the following: * Liquefy [液化する']: '''Noir can turn herself into Nyx's form of energy and go into people's body and liquefy all of their organs. This can kill a person and lead them to gush blood and Nyx's black ink energy. * '''Dark Typhoon ['暗い台風']: '''Noir can gush Nyx's liquid energy out of her mouth and create a gust of black liquid energy that resembles Nyx's storm. This can support her to attack and defend herself and others. After she calls upon Nyx, her eyes become black and the liquid energy can be transmitted from her mouth. This ability is her well known ability, so she may use this power regularly. This can act as a telekinetic ability and a weapon to push her away her enemies and kill her enemies by piercing her liquid to other people. * '''Resurrect/REVERSE ['復活/リバース']: '''Noir is able to heal her allies. She is able to heal any deep wound and disease. However when she gets really mad, her Astral Projection shows up and reverses the heal without mercy. Inverse Form '''Demon King: '''Astaroth (アスタロス , "The Great Duke of Hell") '''Weapon: '''Black liquid energy '''Astral Dress: '''Kyōfu no gaun (恐怖のガウン, lit. , The Gown of Terror) When Noir is unable to control Nyx's Spirit Power and Nyx herself, she goes through a phase where her emotions are unstable. It is said that her Inverse Form is the Queen of Hell and Dark Sorcery. In '''Astaroth', she has the same powers as Noir but her power doubles and gains new abilities at the same time. She can also strengthen her empathy powers. Astaroth focuses * Gaze [視線']: '''Noir uses Astaroth's death gaze to her opponent. When her enemies look at her eyes, she is able to touch on people's true fear and use it to weaken them. * '''Reign of Terror ['恐怖政治']: '''Noir uses Dark Typhoon for this spell. After she summons Dark Typhoon, the gust of black liquid energy is shot up in the sky and spreads around people to make them think back in their fears. Spirit Form Data The data shows the Spirit Form, '''Nyx' Stats of Noir. Observations based off the Ratatoskr. The data shown below is an overall statistic analysis. * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: AA * Spirit's Astral Dress: S * Angel: S ** Strength: 120 ** Consistency: 149 ** Spiritual Power: 253 ** Agility: 140 ** Intelligence: 198 Inverse Form Data The data shows the Inverse Form, Astaroth Stats for Noir. Observations based off the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: AAA * Spacequake: S * Spirit's Astral Dress: S Angel: SS * Strength: 100 * Consistency: 195 * Spiritual Power: 214 * Agility: 120 * Intelligence: 234 Trivia * Noir loves grape soda. * Noir's favorite dessert is macarons and strawberry cake. * Noir's theme song is Cruel World * Noir's battle theme song is Destroyer of Worlds * Noir is NOT considered to be a villain, she has powers from two demon god and goddess. * Noir's Spirit Form Nyx is based off of Rachel Roth's powers from Titans DC series. * Noir's Inverse Form Astaroth's appearance is based on Semiramis from Fate/Apocrypha. Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters